The objectives of this proposal are: 1) to provide a program and facility for in-hospital or outpatient care for patients who are subjects in research projects. This facility will enable these projects to be carried out with accuracy under controlled conditions, with provision of specially formulated diets as needed; 2) to support a Core Laboratory to provide selected special assays for researchers using this facility in order to reduce costs and increase research productivity; 3) to provide training and teaching in this facility for post graduate research fellows, residents and interns, medical students, nurses, nursing students and as many other paramedical personnel as appropriate, and to encourage the career development of potential clinical investigators; 4) to foster the dissemination of information concerning clinical research in the context of a program of continuing education in this institution; 5) to contribute to improving the quality of patient care in this institution and beyond by application of discoveries of innovative clinical research in the areas of diagnosis, treatment and health care delivery.